Six Ways To Sunday
by garlic
Summary: Elsanna AU week. Seven alternate universes where Anna and Elsa find their way to each other. And chocolate. Mostly humor and fluff.
1. Sun Over Water

Title: Sun Over Water

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Day 1 of Elsanna Week. Pirate AU. [T, Humor/Fluff, Non-incest]

AN: In an attempt to shirk responsibility (in both real life and fic-wise) I've decided to take a shot at Elsanna Week. These'll be pretty short and mostly fluffy (some really short depending on time) and very unedited and I'll hopefully get them out in a timely manner. Yes, I know, you'll believe it when you see it. But without further ado, here's day 1.

* * *

Anna was quite possibly the worst pirate in all the seven seas.

It wasn't that she was physically inept in any way, or somehow unseaworthy. She was deft with a sword, a crackshot with a pistol, and she glided over the decks and masts and rigging with nimble sureness even in the choppiest of waters.

It was, simply, that Anna was _too nice._

Whether exuberant grin or soft smile, excited smirk or crooked tilt on her lips, she was always smiling.

And she was _kind._

It was a common occurrence to hear her airy voice _apologizing_ as her pirate crew stormed a merchant vessel - a litany of "excuse me" and "so sorry to intrude" and "please I would rather not stab you" following her around as she danced amongst any opponents, disarming them swiftly and (mostly) painlessly.

There were even a few times _The Solsikke_ had left their quarry empty handed, because some doe-eyed passenger pleaded for mercy and sobbed about their family savings or precious heirlooms and Anna had smiled one of her damnable smiles and apologized (again) for not knowing how dear the treasure was and promptly returning it before cheerily ordering her crew back to the ship. All aboard the merchant vessel could only watch in stunned silence as the pirates summarily left with only a small portion of provisions, their wickedly talented captain waving goodbye from the stern as they sailed away. With one last apology. "So sorry for the inconvenience!"

So yes, Anna was perhaps the worst pirate in all the seven seas, but she was also never bested in a fight, or her ship caught by the various naval fleets of the kingdoms.

It was a baffling conundrum.

Pirate Captain Anna was a popular figure, even those she'd successfully robbed had little bad to say about her.

"Well, there wasn't a single casualty."

"She said she only came aboard for our shipment of Parisian chocolates. She did take them all, but only after giving every one of us a truffle."

"She didn't take _my_ money, only the company's."

"She _did_ take my money, but only half, and was very polite about it."

"Uh, she actually gave me some of her own when I told her I didn't even have enough to rent myself a room once we'd come to port."

So then it came as quite a shock when The Not So Dreaded Pirate Anna Solvann kidnapped the Marquise of Arendelle's daughter after assailing the nobleman's ship on summer's solstice.

Elsa couldn't help the squeak that burst from her lips as she was tossed rather unceremoniously onto a soft mattress. She bounced a couple times before coming to rest upon what she assumed were pillows, large and plush beneath her head.

It had all happened so quickly.

Elsa was aboard her father's ship set on course to the Southern Isles, where her fiancé awaited. And as much as she was _not_ looking forward to that - it was an arranged marriage after all - she didn't think being accosted and taken hostage by pirates was necessarily a better alternative. The burst of fear that erupted in her chest as the warning shouted from the crow's nest of "Pirates!" was only eclipsed by the terror of being approached by a large, burly man, thick across the shoulders with bulging arms after all the fighting had been done and the Marquise's ship thoroughly taken. Her guards protested (but not very courageously, she noted) as a tan sack was thrust over her head and she was dragged to her feet and then tossed over the pirate's shoulder. She was tempted to squirm, but the hold was tight, and she was pretty sure all that would accomplish would be to wag her butt in the air for all to see.

So Elsa lay limp (well she did try a few sharp kicks to the groin, she was not above fighting dirty) as she was carried along, mentally cataloging the unsteady rocking of her captor as they crossed the gangplanks onto the Pirate's ship. The hollow thud of heavy footsteps sounded loud in her ears, the distant cheers of the victorious pirates a dull roar as she was carried about. A bit of jostling, and the sound of a door banging open kicked her heart into her throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut despite the darkness of her bag blindfold.

And now she was alone, at the mercy of her captors. She waited with bated breath, but only the slam of the door greeted her ears. She hesitated. _Was that it?_ She struggled upright the best she could despite her hands bound behind her back, curling her legs under her and heaving her body up. The rough weave of the bag tickled her nose, and she gave a violent shake of head in an attempt to dislodge it.

It didn't work, and a fresh cloud of must wafted into her nose. She sneezed.

"A ha ha ha ha ha!"

Elsa stiffened at the laugh that pealed close by. _I wasn't alone?_ Her heart thrummed fast and furious, and she automatically inched back as far as could.

The laughter tapered off, and Elsa suddenly realized that it had been feminine, high and delicately toned, like bells clear and pure. Whoever was with her was a woman, and despite everything Elsa couldn't help the curl of curiosity that sparked in her chest. There were very few female pirates, but the one most notorious in this area was...

Light flooded her vision as the sack was yanked off, and immediately she was greeted by large teal eyes, glinting with merriment and a wide, crooked smile. The pirate that had taken her was a young, petite woman with blazing red hair tamed to cute twin plaits and smooth tan skin and the cutest smattering of freckles stretched across the bridge of her nose.

Elsa gaped.

The pirate ( _the Captain,_ her mind hazily supplied) pulled back a bit, sheepishly scratching at her cheek. "So, um, I'm Captain Anna. Nice to meet you!" Her hand thrust out.

Elsa stared.

Captain Anna blushed hard, a dark rosy hue sweeping over her fair features as she hastily retracted her hand, rubbing nervously at the back of her head. "Oh! Right! You're kind of tied up. Sorry."

Elsa was flabbergasted. Although the other woman made no move to untie her, she nonetheless looked apologetic. Earnestly so. Elsa swallowed the bubble of hysteria that threatened erupt. _Who on earth was this woman pirate, who stormed her ship and abducted her, yet was warm and sunny and cutely rueful of previous said actions?_

"Sooooo, I'm really sorry about all this."

Elsa was a noblewoman, sole heir to the house of Isfalle, she was raised with poise and grace and humility. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! YOU ABDUCTED ME!"

She had also had a _very_ trying month.

Anna winced at her yell, eyes round with regret. She fiddled her fingers, gaze straying abashedly to the side. "Um, yeah. I really am sorry. But..."

Those beautiful blue-green orbs ( _Wait, what? Who cares if they were beautiful!_ ) returned to her, determination once again filling her gaze. "...I had to warn you."

Elsa blinked, all ire whooshing out of her at that unexpected admission. "...Warn me? About what?"

At that Anna was suddenly close again, staring urgently at her, serious mien replacing her previous nonchalance. "Westergard! Hans!"

 _My fiancé?_ Elsa wondered. Anna straightened, pacing frenetically in front of her. Strangely, this just served to relax Elsa further, feeling no danger from the slim pirate. Even as she started gesturing in agitation, arms sweeping jerkily through the air.

"Yes! Your fiancé!" Anna whirled, pointing a finger accusingly at her before realizing that motion probably wasn't warranted, and instead pointed to the far wall. Elsa assumed it was to the south.

"He's bad news! You definitely shouldn't marry him!"

Well, Elsa wasn't sure about his character, but she could whole-heartedly agree with not marrying him. She nodded along thoughtfully to Anna's ( _and just when did she become just "Anna?"_ ) ranting, carefully absorbing the variety of heinous crimes the young Lord Westergard was guilty of.

It was a very damning report. Acts of seedy revelry, extortion, general douchebaggery...Elsa wished she could say she was surprised, but this sort of behavior was increasingly rampant amongst the young male nobles of late - bolstered by the safety net money and position bought them. And if Captain Anna had indeed had first hand experience with such poor conduct, it was exceedingly conscientious of her to seek Elsa out and alert her of it. Although...

"It is very kind of you to try and warn me of my...betrothed's...true character, but..."

Anna stopped her raving, staring hopefully at her. It was cute.

"...Exactly what does abducting me have anything to do with this?"

 _Wow,_ Elsa marveled. She didn't think it was possible for a person to actually grow so red as their hair. And it was still cute. Elsa thought she might be perilously close to Stockholm Syndrome if she continued to find her pirate captor so darling.

Anna was shuffling her feet, eyes pointed firmly to the floor in a show of guilty shame, not unlike a child caught with her hand in the Kringle box. She mumbled, and Elsa strained to hear, shifting forward until she could hang her legs over the edge of the bed. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Hands nervously tugged at auburn braids, and teal eyes flit from Elsa's own azure gaze to the floor to the side to... _her lips?_

 _Was Anna staring at my lips?_

"...Uh, I didn't actually mean to take you, honest. I just wanted to talk. It's just I saw you across the deck and you're so beautiful and your hair is like white gold in the sunlight and your eyes are so _blue_ I could see them from so far away and and your skin shines like pearls and I _wanted you_ and before I knew it I told Kristoff to go get you."

Elsa figured it was safe to assume that Anna had indeed been staring at her lips. Elsa knew she was pretty. Even without the constant simpering praises from the various yes-men who trailed after her father or the backhanded tittering compliments of the noble court Elsa knew she had inherited the best features of her mother - her tall, willowy frame, her large blue eyes. Her sculpted cheekbones and sleek, shiny hair.

But Elsa had never felt so flattered in all her life than by this stuttering, awkward _pirate_ coming to warn her of danger only to steal her away in a fit of covetous awe.

"Can you untie me?"

Anna snapped to, still red in her face, and hurriedly nodded, clambering to her side and immediately setting to the knots. Elsa could feel the slight trembling her fingers as the fought with undo her bonds, and the rush of warmth and fondness she felt for this paradoxical pirate woman left her almost breathless. Her wrists tugged free, and Anna stepped back, embarrassed smile on her lips.

"Really, I'm so sorry about all this. We'll drop you off in Corona and find you safe passage home."

Elsa frowned. She did not particularly want to go home. There was nothing there but the stiff snobbery of the noble class, the distant father who couldn't be more delighted to trade her for even more affluence. And there was nothing before her, at the Southern Isles, where a conniving cheat and philanderer waited to claim her like so much livestock.

But here...Captain Anna squirmed in front of her, face open and honest and kind, risking life and limb to just _warn_ her of her future husband's unsavory ways.

It was perhaps the nicest and most selfless thing anyone had ever done for Elsa since her mother died.

Well, kidnapping aside.

Still, the land at her back and the land to her front would bring her nothing but a life of misery and dead emotions. The sea under feet and the woman at her side offered her _life_ , and maybe, just maybe, a chance at love. Elsa smiled, wide and happy and _free_ , the first in so many years.

"I think, perhaps, if you would allow it, I could make this my new home."

Red hair flailed as Anna's head jerked up, mouth stretching into a wide, disbelieving grin. Aqua eyes twinkled with joy and her slim chest expanded with pride. "You...you want to stay?"

Elsa nodded.

"On this ship? With me?"

"If you would have me."

Anna practically vibrated in place, before launching herself into Elsa's arms, knocking them both onto the bed. Warm breath ghosted across her collarbones, and Elsa shivered at the arms wrapped snug around her waist. _Yes, this could be home._ She hugged Anna tightly, burying her nose to those bright auburn locks and breathing in deep. One last squeeze and Anna jimmied loose, raising up on her hands and knees to hover over her, smile soft and eyes softer. Elsa watched entranced, and unbidden her eyes fell to pink lips as the opened to speak.

"So...do you like chocolate?"


	2. Trapped In Small Places (Isn't So Bad)

Title: Trapped In Small Places (Isn't So Bad)

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Day 2 of Elsanna Week: Coffee Shop AU. [T, Fluff/Humor, Non-incest]

* * *

Ever since she had stumbled across Wandering Oaken's Cafe tucked away in the far side of campus Elsa knew she would be spending a lot of time there. It was cozy and warm and inviting with the constant aroma of baked goods and coffee, all run by the friendly and enthusiastic Oaken himself. There were tables and seats and outlets and wifi aplenty, and the pastries were all freshly baked and the coffee dark and potent and mixed with the perfect amount of dark chocolate. Indeed, it was a veritable gem in the sea of Starbucks and hipster coffee houses that littered this part of the city.

So when Oaken placed a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window, Elsa packed her books up and walked straight up to the man and was hired on the spot.

Elsa found manning the espresso machine soothing – the motions of tamping and pulling, the hiss of the steam wand and the slow mix of milky froth into pretty, swirled patterns. And thanks to the café's set up, she didn't even have to interact with the customers much, just brew up the order and call it out when finished.

But if there was one thing she would say she didn't like about this job it was heading into the tiny auxiliary stockroom in the hall leading from the main room of the café. It was small enough to begin with, but with the shelving units it was barely enough for three people, and even though it was usually a quick in and out to nab what she needed, Elsa still didn't like the closeness of those four walls.

So she put off a restocking trip to the last possible second, tallying up the supplies needed so she could get it all in one go. And she would have been out of there already, if she could just _find_ the darn cardboard sleeves.

Her head cocked at the sudden patter of footsteps from the hall. _What?_ Elsa whirled around with a yelp as the door to the supply closet slammed open, a blur of red hair and freckles and cotton and denim barreling in after.

"Oof!"

She groaned as the figure collided into her in a flurry of flailing limbs and stifled shrieks, the only thing keeping them upright was the complete lack of space for them to fall down, the edges of the shelves digging hard into Elsa's back.

The person in her arms was slim and warm, and for a split second Elsa didn't mind the sudden intrusion into her personal space, the scent of cinnamon and cocoa wafting to her nose in a soothing spicy sweet blend.

With a gasp the young woman pulled back from her, a flush coloring her cheeks. "Oh, sorry!"

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, only for the redhead to jump forward again, slapping her palm over face. "No! Shh!"

 _Okay, that's a little too far._ Elsa grabbed at the offending limb, yanking it down with a narrowing of eyes. Unfortunately her glare was lost when the other woman let out another gasp, spinning and launching herself at the wall, smashing the light switch off.

"Hey!" Elsa squeaked as the tiny room was plunged into darkness. The sound of shuffling was her only clue before she had an armful of stranger again, hissing for quiet.

"Please! Shhh!"

Elsa frowned, but the hint of desperation in her tone quelled any more protests, and she sighed. "Fine," she whispered. "But only for a minute."

"Thanks." Relief was palpable. "That should be enough."

Silence descended, and Elsa could feel the rapid heartbeat of the woman still pressed against her. The thin lines of light leaking from the edges of the door was just enough to illuminate the curve of a soft cheek, and Elsa couldn't help but trace her eyes across the scattering of freckles and a pert nose. The other woman's eyes were shut, dark lashes fanning against a high cheekbone. As they waited Elsa could feel the body in front of her relax bit by bit. Taut shoulders began to slump, the manic energy draining out. A soft sigh breathed against her neck, a warm ember that lit like brushfire and crawled it's way up high on her cheeks.

Elsa was not used to close physical contact, but this…it wasn't _un_ comfortable. Unbidden her head leaned, resting against soft auburn tresses. _Was it because she was the one offering comfort?_ That was an unusual position for her to be in.

Long minutes passed, the faint hustle of the café drifting to their little haven. Finally the other woman shifted. Her head raised and their eyes met, and Elsa was arrested in a teal gaze – half cast in shadow yet seemingly glowing with some inner light. She blushed harder when she realized how _close_ their faces were, and the redhead registered that at the same time, leaping back with an embarrassed stutter.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" The apologetic smile glinted in the dim light, and Elsa could just make out the matching flush on her face. "I didn't mean to…hug on you like that." She backed further, casting an arm back and blindly catching the light switch.

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as light flooded back into the room. Elsa straightened, glad to get her back off the shelves and self-consciously brushed at the front of her shirt, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles. "…Sure." The other woman was fiddling with one of the twin braids of her hair, flicking those beautiful eyes from Elsa to the floor and back again. The same urge that prompted her to go along with this woman rose up again. "So…what was that all about?"

Startled eyes flashed to her, and a sheepish smile peeked back at her. "Um, God, it's so stupid. I was just returning from the bathroom…" A hand waved vaguely in the direction of the hallway, "…and I saw my ex-boyfriend out there at the cashier."

 _Ah. Avoiding the ex._ The old tale told time and again by pretty much every person in existence.

"We didn't end things too well—" the woman's feature twisted into a dark grimace, and Elsa thought very much that such a expression did not suit the petite redhead "—and I just didn't want to _deal_ with all that, y'know? So I kinda just ducked into the first door I could." The scowl dissolved into another contrite look. "Sorry again. I kinda just assaulted you, huh?"

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head gently. "No, that's completely understandable. Although next time maybe hit the brakes a little harder."

A mortified look washed over the other woman's face, and then Elsa had her personal space invaded once again, hands reaching out to pat along her shoulders. "Oh no, did I hurt you? Oh man, I did, didn't I? I'm such a klutz, does it hurt a lot?"

The blonde squirmed, letting out a soft giggle as one of those questing fingers feathered over the ticklish spot on her waist. At that sound both women froze, eyes locking again and breath caught.

 _Oh._

Elsa swallowed hard. They were _close_ again.

"Uh, I-I'm Elsa." She stuttered out, desperately hoping to fill the awkward air.

The other woman's eyes fell briefly to her lips as she spoke, causing a fresh wave of blood to rush to her face.

"Anna." The redhead hushed out. "Nice to meet you."

A pink tongue swept out over pale lips, and Elsa followed the movement zealously. Like a magnet Elsa felt drawn to this woman, this Anna. It was a feeling Elsa had never felt before, and the unexpected attraction left her disconcerted and hazy. The aroma of coffee and chocolate wrapped around them, and Anna's soft gaze warmed her to her bones. She took a shallow breath, not even sure what she would say. _Should I kiss her? No no, way too fast. And creepy. Ask her out? Too forward. Get her free coffee!_ "Um, I cou—

The door slammed open. "Hoo-hoo!"

"Aaah!" Elsa and Anna parted with a startled cry, the latter jumping and twirling in shock, inadvertently backing into Elsa in her surprise. Elsa bit back another groan as her back met the shelves again.

A large figure filled the doorframe, casting a shadow across the two women and setting their hearts racing.

"Oaken!" Elsa flustered.

The café owner raised a bushy brow, hand coming up to stroke at his chin. "Vell, I vas vondering vhere you vere. It eez nice to show your girlfriend around, but maybe not too much hanky panky in ze backrooms, ya?"

Elsa and Anna flushed bright red. Oaken chuckled and winked. "Elsa, you return to your shift in five minutes, ya?" He gave them a once over. "Maybe ten, yes?"

"Oaken—" Elsa started, but was promptly cut off.

"Yes sir, she'll be there!" Anna butt in, even throwing a sharp salute. Oaken let out another chuckle.

"Very good." He turned to leave. "Oh, and bring more cardboard sleeves, ya?"

Elsa covered her face in embarrassment as the door swung shut. She could feel the heat on her face all the way down her neck. _I can't believe Oaken just walked in on this._ Soft hands encircled her wrists, tugging them gently down. Teal eyes peered mirthfully up at her.

"Sorry," Anna breathed out. "I didn't mean to get you caught by your boss. At least he's got a good sense of humor huh?"

'Caught' implied there was something going on to be 'caught in,' and this was very much an innocent situation, no matter how much Elsa was increasingly hoping it wasn't. She reddened even more ( _how was that even possible?_ ) when Anna's lips quirked into a smirk, and desperately hoped her thoughts weren't showing on her face.

"It's okay," Elsa mumbled. "Besides, it was worth it."

Anna beamed, and Elsa mentally patted herself on the back. _Very smooth, way to go!_

Warmth enveloped her hands, and Elsa's eyes shot down to watch as Anna cradled her digits between her own. When she peeked back up Anna was wearing a shy smile. Like a cheesy romance novel, Elsa felt her heart skip.

"You know, not only did you shelter me from a disastrous run-in with my asshole ex, I also got you in trouble with your boss."

Oaken was clearly not mad at her at all, but Elsa decided to let Anna continue anyways, a giddy little spark tingling in her chest.

"…So I figure, I totally owe you. Maybe I could treat you to your next coff—" Anna abruptly cut herself off, eyes widening, and darting to the side where a large bag of espresso beans sat. "Uh. Um. You probably don't need coffee, huh."

She couldn't help it. Tinkling laughter burst out, hand hiding her wide grin. Anna smiled sheepishly at her. _So cute._ She wrested herself under control, a few giggles escaping before she finally calmed. "I really don't need coffee. How about some hot chocolate instead?"

Teal eyes lit up, and Anna vigorously shook the hand she had kept ahold of, pumping it up and down.

"Deal! I love chocolate!"

Elsa grinned. The supply closet wasn't so bad after all.


	3. The Tales We Tell

Title: The Tales We Tell

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Day 3 of Elsanna week. Classic Romantic Movie AU. [M, Humor/Fluff, Non-incest]

AN: You know, this started out with a T rating, and then made a sharp turn (southward, hyuk hyuk) into smut. I have no defense. Also, these are getting shorter, hahaha.

* * *

You'd think growing up in New York City meant an opportunity for a lot of things. A chance to succeed. A chance for a better life. A chance to make something of yourself. But the world was never so clean cut. Opportunity wasn't universal when you came from the streets. There your best chances were hard and dark. Chances to watch your friends die. Choices between gangs and differing levels of violence. Prey or predator. One dead-end job or another.

If there was one thing, though, one ray of hope no matter what or where or how you were born, it was the chance at love.

And if you found it, you took it.

We were so young, so young and naive. I had made the best of my hard choices; I had my friends who looked up to me and respected me, a new job that was slowly putting the distance between my life roaming the streets like a thug, pissing and moaning over pride and territories. My life was looking up, but nothing made the world so bright and open as when I saw you. Like the universe had been laid at my feet.

It was some ridiculous community dance, and tension was already high as the two rival gangs of the neighborhood faced off. Posturing and clucking at each other like roosters, but I only had eyes for you.

Beautiful, graceful, wonderful Elsa.

I knew from the moment our eyes met we would share a love that lasted longer than our bodies could exist. A love that lingered in our souls, reborn again and again.

And we danced, the garish lights of the disco ball glinting off your pale gold hair, the smooth white of your flawless skin. Your dress, multi-hued blues, sparkled as we twirled around the floor. Whispers reached my ears of your shy elusiveness - how you very rarely attended such galas, how you _never_ accepted anyone's hand.

It was an honor, and a delight when you took mine. That you felt the same spark I did, the same draw.

We parted that first night so suddenly, you were practically ripped from my arms. There were threats and shouts, and the crowd was immediately dispersed, dismissed and thrown out. I caught a glimpse of you as everyone fled, cerulean eyes casting back as the man who grabbed you from me pulled you away.

Much later I learned the terrible truth. He was your brother, and he was the leader of the rival gang.

 _My_ rival gang.

It turns out, putting my past behind me was yet another chance I would not be afforded.

But I would try. Oh how we would _both_ try.

Clandestine meetings in alleyways upon fire escapes. Teasing exchanges at the store where you worked. I won't lie, as much as it hurt to not be able to take you in my arms and stroll through the park, or lean on your shoulder at the movies, or kiss you softly at your doorstep, bathed in moonlight, it was still a thrill to be secret. For us to be each _other's_ secret.

But as with all mortal things, secrets do not last. No matter how we pleaded, how we begged, how we railed against the divide of our gangs - our friends, our family, violence always found a way into our lives.

And like a terrible magnum opus, our story crescendoed in a fatal battle. One that left both sides bereft.

My friend, a brother. Your brother.

Blood on the streets, soaked up by the pavement like a hungry tribute. A never ending cycle.

Even our love, so strong and mysterious and pure, could not overcome-

"Anna."

Anna blinked, frowning lightly. "What? I was just getting to the real meaty part! Our parents will eat this up, I promise."

Her girlfriend smiled, one dark brow arched high, and tossed her head, sending platinum tresses arcing over her shoulders. Anna bit her lip. Elsa was so damn hot, it was unfair sometimes. _Well, unfair to all those suckers out there. Score for me!_ She mentally congratulated herself.

"We're supposed to be talking about introducing ourselves to each other's families."

Anna was indignant. "That's what I'm doing!"

Elsa's voice was dry. "That's the plot to West Side Story."

Anna was flustered. "It's a good story!"

"In which you, being Tony apparently, die in the end."

"I was gonna change that part, honest! It was going to be a mere flesh wound!"

Elsa pinned her with a look. Anna squirmed, rustling the sheets where they lay around her hips. The pair was lounging on their bed, taking advantage of a lazy Sunday morning to hammer out the upcoming (commonly dreaded) meeting of the parents. They were all getting together for the weekend for the first time, and both women agreed to make sure they were on the same page.

That was when Anna had launched into a retelling of how they met; a beautiful, touching, _PG-13_ version.

Except, of course, they hadn't met the way Tony and Maria had.

"Anna, we cannot tell your parents we battled the injustices of prejudice and poverty and violence to be together. And we definitely cannot tell them we did so as members of _rival gangs."_ Elsa stressed the last part, as apparently Anna thought that would be information fit for their parents.

Hands flew through the air in a huff, smacking down on the bed. "We can't tell them how we actually met! I mean c'mon, are you seriously saying you want to look your dear old mom and dad in the eye and tell 'em, 'Hey guys, this is Anna. We met at a bar, got ragingly wasted and had wild, drunk sex?!'"

Elsa laughed, a high clear ring that warmed Anna's heart even as she pouted.

"Well, not in those words. Besides, it was a party _at_ a bar. That's got a _bit_ less of a 'on the prowl to get some' jive."

Anna slumped down on the bed, turning on her stomach to bury her face in a pillow. "Your parents will hate me. They'll think I got you completely shit-faced and took advantage of you." She punctuated her complaint with a groan. The bed shifted, and she could feel Elsa's slim, cool fingers card gently through her hair, carefully working through the knots she encountered.

It made her want to purr. Elsa was the best girlfriend. When she wasn't shooting down her totally wonderful romantic 'what if' tales of how they met. _It could have totally happened._

Lips nipped at the edge of her ear and Anna shoved her face further into the pillow, a flush flaring immediately at the action. _No fair, that's cheating,_ she whined internally.

The caress turned into a sharp bite, and Anna shuddered, catching the moan in her throat before it could turn loose. She stubbornly grit her teeth. Hands smoothed down the nape of neck, playfully tapping along her back to paint swirls at the base of her spine. Anna whimpered, unable to stop that sound from escaping.

That biting, dastardly mouth drifted to the edge of her jaw, laying a wet kiss. Hot breath

shivered across her ear.

"Not all relationships are romantic fairytales."

The hands slipped over her rear, giving a light squeeze as it passed. Anna's breath hitched in her throat. Elsa's warm body settled alongside her own, skin warm and pliant, curves pressed enticingly against her body.

Anna didn't have to look to see how utterly _gorgeous_ Elsa was. Her girlfriend was a category all her own, and nothing could erase the image of her from her mind's eye.

One hand slipped lower, and Anna moaned loudly, back arching and legs spreading. Fingers teased her, light and then hard, pulling back until Anna gave in, turning her head to catch Elsa in a bruising kiss. A warm tongue slipped into her mouth and fingers mirrored the motion. Anna gasped into Elsa as she thrust inside her, curling and stroking and driving bolts of pleasure up her spine.

"Elsa..."

Elsa smiled against her mouth. Fingers twisted, and Anna keened.

"Ah! Elsa!"

It was amazing how quickly her body responded to the other woman's administrations. When Elsa put her mind to it, she could make Anna come in a matter of minutes.

And she was definitely intent on it now. A hand wormed between her body and the bed honing in on her throbbing clit and Anna was gone, mind blanking as arcs of pure pleasure raced through her body.

When she came down Elsa was lazily kissing her shoulder, fingers still slowly stroking, dragging out her climax. Anna blearily opened her eyes. Elsa met her gaze, triumph and satisfaction glowing on her face as she gave one last curl, reveling in the full body shudder that ensued.

Elsa was a smug jerk sometimes. Anna's muscles ached with pleasant soreness.

She'd forgive her. But still...

"Elsa..."

Elsa's head rested on the pillow beside her, all pleased smile and tousled hair.

"We are definitely not telling our parents we have sex."

A sharp laugh erupted, and Elsa shifted forward to lay a kiss on her nose. "As amazing as we are at it, I can agree to that. We met at a party. Vague and simple, ok? No need to extol on our drunken sexy shenanigans. Now come on, I'll make pancakes."

Anna moaned softly as Elsa withdrew with one last kiss to her cheek. She stretched languidly, the buzz of satisfaction reaching the tips of her toes. She smiled goofily. _Best girlfriend ever._

The sound of banging cutlery echoed from the kitchen. Her head popped up. "Put chocolate chips in them!"


	4. Combustion

Title: Combustion

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Day 4 of Elsanna Week. Marvel/ **DC Universe** AU. [M, Action/Humor, Non-incest]

AN: This is Batgirl!Anna in the DC 'verse. She's sort of taken Stephanie Brown's place, but if you find that too disagreeable, you can just headcanon that Steph returned to being Spoiler, and is off having gay gal pal adventures with Cass. (Seriously, I love Steph as Batgirl, I think it was good for both her and Babs. But she and Anna do share a lot of characteristics, so it's a good swap.) And this is set when Barbara is still Oracle. Also, it's been a while since I've read up on DC comics - I only followed anything with Babs in it as she's my fav character - so forgive me if I erred somewhere. I should really catch up on those.

* * *

"Redheads United!"

" _No."_

"Aw, c'mon. We can get Batwoman in on it!"

" _No."_

Anna could hear annoyance leak into Oracle's voice at that suggestion.

"Okay, fine. We'll keep it to us Batgirls. Batgirls Inc!"

" _Anna, NO."_

With a huff Anna twisted her body, narrowly dodging the knife thrust from the seedy gangster attacking her. Her arm clamped down, pinning the extended limb and she reached her other hand to clamp on the perp's collar. One sweep at his legs and then he was on the floor, chin smacking hard on the pavement.

"O, your lack of urgency to get on top of the branding game is alarming. I mean take this dude for instance. Even after taking out his buddies he thought I was some wannabe playing dress up. And instead of quailing in fear and giving up, I had to kick his ass!"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

Anna sighed, and yanked the zip ties around his wrists extra tight. "See? So rude."

"Let me go and I'll be _real_ nice."

"Don't make me gag you."

" _If you're done flirting-"_

"Ew, O!"

" _-there's an apartment fire breaking out on West Eighth. Four blocks south from your location."_

Anna straightened, stretching her back and cracking her spine from where she had dragged the (now gagged) criminal to lie next to his cohorts. "Got it." She pointed a hand skyward, firing her grappling gun to hook on the rooftop. "You'll keep an eye on the drugs til the cops get here, right?"

" _Get going."_

Teal eyes rolled. Oracle certainly had her _own_ brand of warm and fuzzy. _Oracle's Warm Cyber Hugs._ She wisely decided to keep that thought to herself. A quiet whine and Anna was zipping up to the roof, flipping to orient herself once she cleared the alleyway. Warm air buffeted her form, and not for the first time Anna wished her body armor was a little more breathable. Summer in Gotham _sucked._

Gazing south she could make out the orange glow of the building fire, thick smoke rising in plumes into the still air. That was a saving grace. At least there was no wind to fan and spread the flames. Her grappling gun fired again and Anna was airborne, swinging across the rooftops.

Truly, this was one of the best parts of the job. Flying across the sky, nothing but a thin line and her own momentum keeping her from plummeting to the ground. The streets flashed below her, the Gotham skyline her entire horizon.

There was no beating that view.

A couple minutes later and Anna landed softly in a crouch on the roof across from the besieged building. People were already pouring out the door, fleeing the fire and dark smoke billowing from the windows. At first glance it seemed the fire originated from around the fourth floor, about midway up the building.

"Oracle? Do you have any read on any occupants left in the building?"

" _Lower levels all evacuated. Tenants still coming down from five and up."_

"Fire support?"

" _ETA five to eight minutes. Traffic accidents are slowing them down."_

Anna cursed under her breath. She'd have to go in now. Reaching down she quickly unsnapped her oxygen filter, fitting it securely to her cowl. "Best point of entry?"

" _Fifth level. Open window on the far east corner."_

"Got it." One more zip of the grappling gun and one deep, fortifying breath and Anna leapt, crossing the gap and swinging feet first into the dark.

She rolled to a stop in a haze of heat and murky smoke. A quick look around revealed an empty bedroom. She yelled out anyways. "Anybody here? Respond!" Silence answered her as she quick-searched the room, checking any potential hiding places.

"Room clear. Moving on."

Anna continued, checking the entire apartment, calling out the entire way. The next few units were also clear, most of the tenants already on their way out. Anna pointed them to the exit, yelling directions and for them to "move, move, _move!"_ She slammed into the last unit on that level, squinting against the darkness.

"Hey! Anybody here? Respond!" A cough reached her ears, and Anna darted to the left, where a door was closed against the encroaching smoke. She banged hard. "I'm coming in! Stand back." She stepped back, setting a firm stance and then kicking forward, smashing the door open. She flew in, head swiveling. "Where are you?"

"Here!"

A hand waved from the corner, and Anna stomped over. A woman was crouched over a young boy, cloth draped over his nose and mouth. Panic was written across the woman's face, and Anna quickly noted the heavy cast on her foot. _Shit. No wonder she hadn't run._ "Is he conscious?"

The woman shook her head. _Double damn._ "Okay. C'mon, let's get up. I'll take...your son?" A nod. "Right." She gathered him in one arm, half over her shoulder, free hand heaving the other woman upright. "Head low. You'll have to walk on that leg, so bear with it, okay?"

A determined nod was her answer, and Anna smiled. "Let's go." She spun and half-dragged her cargo out, grateful that the structural integrity of the building was still holding up. Bursting into the hallway Anna almost bowled over another fleeing resident. _Perfect._

She slid in front of him. "You! Hold up!"

The man glared and coughed, bewildered. "What the hell? The damn place is on fire! Get out of the way!"

"Well obviously. Take this kid and this woman down with you." She shoved the boy into his arms before he could protest.

"Hey!"

"Be a good neighbor, dude." She swiftly draped the woman's arm across his shoulders.

Dark eyes darted from her to the injured woman to the kid. Hesitation flashed across his face before resolve set in. "Alright. Lets go, lady!" And with a heave they were headed to the exit stairwell.

Anna smiled at their backs. "Floor five clear, O. Heading to six."

" _Roger. Fire trucks three minutes out."_

 _Three minutes._ Might as well be a lifetime. She ran. Better hurry.

To her relief, six was also mostly empty, any tenants still in their units easily sent on their way to the exit. She could hear the sirens now, wailing as they closed in. The flashing sirens reflected red and blue at the edges of the smoke, and Anna made her way quickly to the top level.

She was just entering the second unit when the building shuddered, and a fresh wave of heat ballooned upwards. "Shit!"

" _Batgirl, you're running out of time. Lower levels unstable. Trucks are here. There are tenants on the roof, the firemen are evacuating using ladders."_

Anna hustled to the next unit. "Got it," she huffed out. "Get any remaining residents to the roof." She barged into the room, immediately spotting a couple crouched by the window. A barred window. _Uh huh._

"Alright guys, this way!" She stomped over, slinging one of their arms over her shoulders and forcibly dragging them out the door. They reached the emergency stairwell and Anna all but shoved them through. "Go up! The firemen can get you from there!" Without waiting for a response she turned and whirled back inside the hall.

Luckily there was only one more resident to evacuate, an elderly man alone in the last apartment. Anna simply backpacked him up the stairs to the roof, handing him off to the few tenants still waiting to be lowered down. She was lending her oxygen mask to one wheezing tenant when Oracle crackled in her ear.

" _Batgirl, do you see a young blond woman, early to mid-twenties, or an elderly woman, mid-sixties, graying brown hair?"_

Anna swiveled her head. "Negative. Don't tell me..."

" _Word is both women were in the building when the fire started, but no one's seen them outside."_

 _Shit. Shit shit shit._ "It's all clear from five up so-"

" _They live on the fourth. North side, western corner."_

 _Damn it._ Anna grabbed her mask back, muttering a low "sorry" and charged to the end of the roof, slinging a grapple to hook the base of an antenna and vaulting over the edge. She rappelled swiftly down, pausing at the window. "Safe to break in?"

" _Yes, no danger of backdraft."_

Anna shattered the glass with her elbow, hurriedly clearing the edges and hopping in. Immediately smoke enveloped her. She squinted, cursing the fact that her built in infra-red wouldn't work. "We should really have some sorta sonar. I mean we're _bats_ , right?"

Oracle's rejoinder was dry. _"I'll get right on that."_

"Hello? Anyone here?" Anna yelled as loud as she could, sweeping through the apartment quickly. The main room was empty, but a closed door at the end of the hall caught her attention. _There._ She ran to it, banging on the door.

It took a second, but Anna realized the door was _cold._ She placed her palm against the wood, feeling the slight chill seep through her gloves.

 _What the hell?_ "Hey, stand back, I'm coming in!" She reared back, slamming her foot to the door by the knob. It creaked, cracking, but held. Her heel throbbed.

"Uh..."

" _Batgirl? Report!"_

"Um, just a sec!" Her foot thudded into the door again. The wood splintered further, but held. Anna groaned. _Fine._ Anna whipped out a small explosive dot, affixing it just below the lock. She banged on the door one last time. "Get back!" Slinging her cape protectively over herself she stepped back, detonating the nano-bomb.

The door flew open with the blast and Anna jumped forward...and slipped, falling on her ass. "Ow!" She propped herself up on her elbows, wide eyes taking in the unbelievable scene.

The entire room was frosted over, ice running up the walls and over the floor and ceiling. Snow swirled in flakes around the room, the air cold enough to leak under the edges of her body armor.

And at the far end of the room a young woman (blonde, early-mid-twenties) knelt by a still body, hands raised protectively in front of her, suffused in a soft blue glow.

Anna stared. _She was actually glowing._

" _Batgirl? ...Batgirl? ...Anna!"_

Oracle's voice shouted over the com-link, snapping Anna from her stupor. "Uh...found them."

She raised her hands placatingly, palms outward. "Hi, I'm Batgirl. I'm here to help get you guys out."

The glowing hands lowered, and Anna was arrested by a luminous blue gaze. They stared at her for a moment, before snapping down to the form slumped on the floor by her side. "Gerda," a voice, soft and raw, "...she passed out. I can't wake her, and I can't carry her."

Anna scrambled to her feet, scurrying forward. "Right, got it." She flashed a reassuring grin the woman's way, hoping she could see it through her mask. "That's what I'm here for. But we gotta move quickly." She jerked her head behind her, where smoke was now pouring through the open door, the room beyond alight in a deadly orange glow. The building creaked and groaned, and Anna didn't want to risk another second in here.

Even though the room was still eerily cool. She flicked her eyes back to the blonde, no doubt the source of the icy phenomena. _Deal with it later._ She thrust her arms under the prone woman, hauling her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Time to go!" She heaved to her feet, and together the pair quickly made their way to the living room. They were just heading to the door when one of the ceiling beams finally gave under the stress, crashing down and blocking their exit.

"Oh come on!" Anna whirled, snatching up the other woman's wrist and dragged them to window she entered instead. _Plan B then._

She leaned out the window, searching up at the opposite roof. _Aha!_ She fumbled briefly at her belt, withdrawing her grapple gun and firing it at the stone gargoyle perched menacingly on the other rooftop, a rush of relief flooding her as the hook firmly wound around her target. She hooked the gun back onto her belt, withdrawing her back up grapple and leaned further out the window, cautious of her burden. Cold hands grabbed her waist to steady her, and she smiled at the other woman's thoughtfulness. Carefully she aimed at a protruding chimney on the roof of the building next to them, latching the second line to her belt as well once it was securely hooked. She turned to peer over her shoulder.

"Get on my back!"

Blue eyes stared wide-eyed at her. "What?!"

Anna shifted the older woman in her arms more to her front and shrugged her shoulders impatiently. The crackling and snapping grew louder, heat nipping at their heels. "On my back! Hurry!"

Those chilly hands slid over her back, one over her empty shoulder and the second under her arm and over the unconscious woman's back. Anna gripped at her wrist with her opposite hand, and together they cradled the elder woman firmly to Anna's chest. Weight settled on Anna's back as legs wrapped around her hips, and she grunted as she shifted to compensate both women.

"Are you okay?"

The soft voice whispered in her ear, and Anna grinned cockily even though she knew she couldn't see it. "Piece of cake. Just hold on tight, 'kay?"

She felt the nod on her shoulder, and with a deep breath she threw one leg over the windowsill. Her free hand clamped on the cable retractor at her belt, and with one last reassuring squeeze on the blonde's wrist she dug in her heel and launched them out of the building.

The shriek that followed rang loud in her ears, but Anna ignored it, concentrating on engaging the lines taut. The small gears whined in protest, but held ( _Thank you Wayne Enterprises_ , Anna briefly thought) and in seconds the three women swung suspended in the air, gently rocking back and forth between the twin lines.

 _Thank God that worked so smoothly._ Anna grimaced at the pull of her muscles, biceps and forearms burning as she had wrapped her hand around the cable to keep them somewhat upright. Slowly she dropped it back to her waist, flicking the switch to gently lower them to the floor.

Shouts rose up from the ground where firefighters called up to her, guiding them to the ground. The moment they were low enough hands grabbed steadily at her feet, more raising up to take the women she was carrying. She sighed in relief as the weight lifted off her, the elderly lady swiftly laid upon a stretcher and wheeled away. Hands pat roughly on her back, a few firemen gruffly complimenting her as before they rushed off to finish fighting the fire.

" _Good job, Batgirl."_

Anna smiled. "There you are."

" _Sorry, I was busy alerting the firefighters to your location as you attempted to become a giant splat on the pavement."_

Anna chuckled, cutting her back up cable loose. "No faith. I'm hurt." She unlocked the oxygen filter from her cowl, storing it back in her belt, breathing in deep and then instantly regretting it when she got a mouthful of still smoky air and ash.

"Gack! Oh, nasty. Yuck." She was in the process of trying to cough the taste out of her mouth when a hesitant voice piped up behind her.

"Um...excuse me?"

Anna whirled with a yelp. "Agh!" When she ground to a stop her eyes widened, and she quickly dropped her raised fists. The young blond woman she had carried on her back was standing awkwardly in front of her, hands cradled tentatively at her abdomen.

She was gorgeous.

Anna gulped. It had been hard to make out her features through the smoke in the building, and Anna had been pretty busy concentrating on more important things (like making sure they weren't barbecued) to register the other woman's good looks. But now she raked her gaze over her from head to toe and back up again, amazed.

Apparently she had just saved a model. Tall and slim, with shockingly light blond hair and milky pale skin. Those deep blue eyes she remembered from before seemed even brighter and bluer now, almost incandescent. The general ruffled appearance and smudges of dark soot on her cheek didn't detract from her looks at all, instead it seemed to highlight it - imperfections layered over flawless beauty.

And she was staring at her so intently, like she was the only one in the world, like she...Anna blinked. _Uh._ Like she had asked a question and now was being ogled at in silence. Oops.

"Eh heh heh...yeah, what's up?"

Pink lips pursed, and Anna had to fight to keep her attention from drifting again.

"I wanted to thank you, for helping Gerda and me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come."

Anna straightened, nervously tugging at the edges of her cape. "Of course, no problem! It's what I'm here for!" She paused. "But you should get checked out by the paramedics. You probably inhaled a lot of smoke."

The other woman nodded, gaze still apprehensive, but didn't move. Her hands tightened into fists at her stomach, weight shifting from leg to leg. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, and Anna frowned. She took a step closer. "Is something wrong...?"

Blue eyes widened and the blonde shrunk back at the movement, and Anna abruptly stopped all forward motion. "...Is there anything else I can do to help?"

The blonde hesitated again, but then steeled herself, coming to some sort of internal resolution. Her eyes rose to stare intently at Anna. "About what happened when you found us..."

 _Oh._ That's right. _The ice._ The ice and snow that somehow, this woman had conjured up out of nowhere, protecting the older woman and herself from the heat and smoke of the flames. Her trepidation was all too clear now. She was worried Anna was going to...out her or _something_. _Something_ worse.

Meta-human.

More and more were coming out of the woodwork, whether by choice or force. Many were average citizens. Some were fellow capes. More were villains. It was a polarizing issue, and Anna knew this woman was afraid of the reaction if word got out of her powers.

She made a decision on the spot. She raised her hand, smiling softly, keeping her gaze gentle. "I'm Batgirl."

The other woman blinked. Stared from her face to her outstretched hand. Slowly reached back. Their palms met, and Anna's smile widened to a reassuring grin when the blonde's lips curled up slightly.

"Elsa."

"Well Elsa, you need to go have the paramedics check out your lungs for smoke inhalation. Do you have a place to stay?"

Elsa nodded. "I think I can crash at my friends house."

"And where's that?"

Another beat of hesitation, but Elsa still answered. "By GU. Bleeker and Mott."

Anna nodded. "Okay. You go make sure everything's clear and healthy, get a handle on things. And let's say...Wednesday night?"

Elsa bobbed her head.

"Great. Wednesday night, Twelve o'clock, I'll be on that rooftop. If you wanna talk."

Elsa squeezed her hand in agreement before dropping it. "Twelve o'clock, Wednesday night. Roof." She echoed softly.

Anna tossed her a blinding smile and a wink, unhooking her grappling gun from her belt and raising her arm and drawing it taut. "It's a date." And with that she flicked the retract switch, letting the cable pull her up into the night, her last sight of the pretty blonde reddening as a torrid blush overtook her fair features.

She swung up to the roof, hitting it running and leaping off the opposite edge with a surge of adrenaline and glee. The wind rushed in her ears. The night was clear before her, full of possibilities.

Oracle buzzed in her ear. _"I don't think hitting on an unknown meta-human is protocol Batman would approve of."_

Anna snorted. "Bats doesn't approve of anything. He's a giant brooding buzzkill." She was pretty sure she heard laughter over the com. "Hey, who's that? D?"

A low smooth voice floated over the com link. "Hey freckles. Babs says you're at the end of your rounds and that you just saved an entire apartment building full of people almost all on your own. Why don't you grab some grub from that Thai place and come on back to the Clock Tower."

Anna could faintly hear Oracle crossly protesting in the background for Dinah to give her headset back. "Deal. Call it in and I'll pick it up."

"Can do. And then we can talk all about your new girlfriend, you flirt."

Anna almost swung right into a wall.

"D!"

"Sorry." She didn't _sound_ sorry. "I _did_ bring some chocolate budino from that place you like."

Her mouth watered. _Dinah was the best._ "Fine. Forgiven."

She bounded across the sky, a night gazelle over an urban savannah. Life was good. She had a hard, but rewarding job. Some kick-ass mentors. And a gorgeous blonde ice queen awaiting her on a future rooftop. She smiled.

 _Elsa. What a beautiful name. I wonder if she likes chocolate._


	5. Cross The Road

Title: Cross The Road

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Day 5 of Elsanna week – Road trip au. [T, Humor/Fluff, Non-incest]

AN: This is quite possibly the vaguest road trip ever. And more cliches! Cliches everywhere! One for you, and you, and you! Cliches for eeeeeveryoooooonnne!

* * *

"Woohoo! Road trip!" Anna threw her arms in the air in a triumphant vee.

Elsa dodged the limb as if flew perilously close to her face, rolling her eyes and stepping around the excited redhead to sling her bag into the trunk. "Yes. As you've exclaimed, over and over again, every day, for the last week."

Anna twisted her torso to keep Elsa within her line of sight, arms still held aloft.

"..."

The trunk slammed shut, and Elsa gave it an extra push just in case, dusting off her palms when she was satisfied it was locked. Anna let her eyes linger over her best friend's body.

The blonde was dressed for comfort, in crisp white linen shorts and a short-sleeved plaid blue button down, open just low enough to hint at the enticing upper swell of her breasts. Light blond hair coifed in an artful mess back away from her face into a thick, shining braid, a pair of dark-tinted blues brothers sunglasses hiding stunning blue eyes.

It was the saddest cliche ever, but Anna was head over heels in love with her childhood best friend.

They had been next door neighbors back when they were kids, and were inseparable until Elsa's family moved away overseas. And then Elsa came back to the States for college and they had reconnected, Elsa often spending weekends at Anna's home since the university she attended was only a few hours away.

Anna's parents had joked that they were Elsa's surrogate family since Elsa's own had remained in Norway, and Elsa needed a place to come home to so she could wash her clothes and eat for free.

But that was two years ago, and now Anna was enrolled in the same college as Elsa, and with much begging and cajoling and promises of responsibility Anna had convinced her parents to let her and Elsa go on a road trip the summer before the semester started.

So now it was a matter of simultaneously looking forward to and dreading being trapped in close quarters with the object of her affections. Her gorgeous, smart, kind, endearingly-social-disaster object of her affections.

Who was staring at her from over the rim of her sunglasses, eyebrow arched, waiting for a response.

"...Road trip, woohoo?"

Elsa shook her head at her, wry grin curling her lips. _Her perfect, pink lips._ She walked around Anna, nudging an elbow into her stomach as she passed, heading towards the driver side door. "C'mon ' _woohoo,'"_ She teased. "Everything's packed and ready to go if you're done disturbing the neighbors."

Anna finally dropped her arms, smoothing out her tank top and absently rubbing at her stomach where Elsa had poked her. _Even innocent, innocuous touches like that made her skin tingle._

"Right!" She paused. "Are you sure we have enough snacks?"

Another eye roll answered her.

"Hey, you can never have enough car snacks!"

"I agree."

Both women whirled at the new voice, smiles breaking out.

"Mom! Ooohhh, is that what I think it is?" Anna bounced excitedly to her mother, eyes honed in on the bag in her hand.

The older woman chuckled. "Yes, Anna. Idunn's homemade trail mix."

Anna snatched it up gleefully. "Awesome! Thanks!" She bussed a quick kiss to her cheek, protesting only mildly when her mother took advantage of her closeness to drag her into a tight hug.

"You be safe, okay? Listen to Elsa, and do what she says."

This time it was Anna who rolled her eyes. "Sure, when she's not being a total buzzkill," she muttered under her breath.

Idunn pinched her arm reproachfully, then turned to gather Elsa into a hug. "Don't let Anna boss you around. If she gets too uppity-"

"Uppity!" Anna screeched in indignation. The other women ignored her.

"-Just withhold the snacks."

Anna clutched the bag of goodies protectively to her chest.

Elsa smiled softly. "I'm sure it won't come to that. Thanks for everything Mrs. Anders."

"Okay girls, be on your way. Else Agdar come barreling in from work changing his mind about letting you go."

A few more hugs and kisses and then they were off, waving goodbye to Anna's mother as they drove away in Elsa's sky blue Honda Fit. They made it to the end of the block when Anna's hands flew up again. "Woohoo! Road trip!"

Elsa groaned. "If you're gonna do that the whole way, I'm leaving you at the curb."

Anna lowered her arms gently, sunny smile plastered all over her face. She leaned forward to plug in her phone, quickly scrolling through her playlists until she hit the one she wanted.

Titled "Road trip WOOHOO!"

Anna could be terribly predictable at times.

* * *

They made their way swiftly west, not bothering with any unnecessary stops until they left the state, both well traveled locally. They cruised along, singing along to musicals and belting out lyrics to pop songs and playing every possible car game.

They good-naturedly bickered over the sights to see in the big cities - Elsa insisting on all things cultured and architectural and historic, Anna more concerned with the best local cuisine and popular local hangs.

At night they bunked in the cheapest, cleanest motels they could find, often squeezing onto a tiny double bed in a cramped little room.

It was blissful torture for Anna.

Elsa, fresh from the shower, the scent of honeysuckle and rain clinging to her skin, scantily clad in little boy shorts and a thin, filmy tee. Hair slicked back and curling at the ends, draping loose over her shoulder.

And oh God, she liked to _cuddle._

So Anna would wake up in the morning with silken limbs wrapped around her, enveloped in all things _Elsa,_ and Anna didn't know whether to praise her good fortune or damn her luck.

What was worse was that sometimes, _sometimes_ , Anna thought maybe Elsa felt the same way.

She thought maybe she caught Elsa staring as she stretched out of the corner of her eye. Or that cerulean gaze would drop ever so slightly to her lips as they talked over breakfast. Sometimes fair skin would flush even when it wasn't terribly hot and Anna would lean in close to point something out.

Actually, one reason Anna had been so determined on this road trip becoming a reality was to gauge her relationship with Elsa. To see if maybe there could be a chance of something more. But theory was so much easier than action, and as each day passed Anna put off any overt romantic advances, courage failing.

By the time they reached the West Coast Anna had half convinced herself to give up. She was moping in that frame of mind when Elsa had dragged her to an outdoor concert, excitedly jabbering.

" _It's the Hollywood Bowl, Anna! We can grab some food, have a picnic and listen to some great music!"_

And it wasn't even a musical or a rock band or anything. No, the night Elsa chose was some jazz affair. It's not that Anna didn't _like_ jazz, but she wasn't sure she _understood_ it. Certainly not to any level satisfactory to any music snobs out there. Anna conveniently ignored the fact that Elsa was one of those "snobs."

But Elsa _did_ love it, and Anna loved Elsa, so instead of insisting on hiking up to the Observatory Anna scoured the web for the best, most pretentious foodie finger foods to buy and splurged on it.

They'd have to ration their car snacks a little more frugally on the way back, but it would be worth it.

Plus the concert was pretty good, even to her unsophisticated ears. The food was great, the atmosphere was amazing, and the heavens had smiled upon them, a storm up north bringing a cooling breeze to the normally burning summer temperatures in Los Angeles.

And Elsa sat beside her, face aglow and eyes shining, bopping and swaying to the music, brushing their arms together and smiling.

The night began to wind down, much to Anna's dismay. Halfway through Elsa had taken Anna's hand in hers, fingers entwining as she leaned to whisper in her ear. They never parted, and Anna was loathe to do so.

She was glaring at the band onstage, mentally demanding they play longer and stayed for many, many encores when a soft palm cupped her cheek, turning her head. Elsa's blue eyes gazed tenderly at her, dark and intent, and Anna felt her breath stutter hard in her chest.

And then Elsa was kissing her, soft and chaste, lips light to her own.

The music played on, the crowd continued to sway, and Anna's world stopped and started in the space of a heartbeat.

Elsa pulled away, flushed cheeks and shy eyes. Her fingers stroked softly at Anna's jaw. "Was that...was that okay?" She whispered shyly, almost lost in the crescendo of the music.

Anna nodded dumbly, internally screaming at herself to _do something, you moron!_

"Uhhh..."

Elsa began to pull away.

 _No!_

Anna finally kicked herself into gear, practically launching herself at the other woman. They crashed to the ground (Anna spared a self congratulatory thought at her foresight to acquire a blanket), Anna pressing her forehead to Elsa's.

"Are you...are you..." Anna struggled to find her words, but Elsa seemed to understand, eyes carefully scanning her face. The blonde nodded once, minutely, and Anna felt tears pool behind her eyes. A pale hand raised, gently brushing a loose curl of auburn hair behind her ear before coming back to her cheek, thumb smoothing along the smatter of freckles on her cheekbone.

Anna sniffed, and Elsa smiled, big and beaming. Anna pressed down, finding soft lips. When they parted, flushed and smiling, Anna tilted their foreheads together again.

"Road trip, woohoo." She whispered. Elsa burst out laughing, and the sound warmed Anna's heart.

"Woohoo." The blonde agreed, tugging teasingly on Anna's ear.

Anna hauled them upright, and they shyly shared a glance until Elsa drew her in, cuddling close. Anna thanked her lucky stars.

Then Elsa reached into her bag, pulling out a small plastic take-out container full of...

"Chocolate?" She felt a kiss press into her temple.

"Opera cake. The place I bought it is supposed to be excellent."

Anna grinned. She couldn't wait for the ride back.


	6. Ice Walk

Title: Ice Walk

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Day 6 of Elsanna week – Sci-fi AU. [K, Action/Adventure?, Non-incest (…maybe)]

AN: This turned out to be much heavier with fantasy elements than science. Actually the only "sci" I stuck in there was "alien planet in space," lol. Anyways, world building is such a pain in the ass. Also this one is really super short, and the Elsanna content is really low, so sorry about that.

* * *

Elsa was Queen of the ice and snow. Ruler of the wind and sky.

In her remote perennial winter planet everything was pale and cold, a palette of colorless grays and whites and ice cold blues. It was beautiful and pure, and it was all encapsulated in the Queen, tall and regal with silver in her veins.

So when a bright meteor screamed across the wintry sky, trailing flame and smoke and crashed noisily into the mountains behind her castle Queen Elsa immediately dispatched a squad to investigate. What they found was a smoldering wreck of a interstellar space ship, mangled and twisted.

And empty.

It was on their trek back that they came across the rumor of a mysterious pod that had been seen falling not too far west. It turned out to be a piece of the wreckage, and sprawled not ten paces away was a slim flame-haired woman. Murmurs had broken out uneasily among the soldiers, the foreign color alien to them, unsure if this was some new threat.

But as with all things, this was something for the Queen to decide.

They hauled the still form atop their sled and made haste back to the castle, all the while keeping a cautious eye on their new captive. Just before they entered the castle proper the woman woke with a cry, thrashing against her icy bonds. The soldiers all stepped back with a shout of alarm, keeping their distance and leveling their gleaming ice lances at her squirming figure.

She spoke in a strange tongue, nothing at all familiar to them. But despite her alienness they were surprised to note her eyes.

A vibrant, piercing blue-green.

They were the eyes of royalty. The eyes only one other person on the entire planet owned.

This, indeed, was something only the Queen could handle.

They crept close, keeping their weapons held aloft. The stranger stilled as they approached, watching intently. Satisfied that she had quieted, they began pulling the sled once more, entering the castle doors and heading straight for the throne room. Once there they yanked her up by her icy chains and dragged her to the center of the room, forcing her into a respectful bow and sinking the chains taut to the floor. A few tugs made sure she was secure, and then the soldiers stepped away.

She was the Queen's purview now.

Elsa stared curiously at the shivering woman that knelt before her. The first thing that drew her attention was the shock of red hair, and the splash of red liquid at her leg.

The squad commander murmured at her side, explaining of the ship wreckage and finding this woman unconscious close by. How she had awoken just outside the castle, speaking an unknown language. She let the information wash over her, picking out the unusual garb, the odd pink ruddiness of her skin.

Then that copper head raised and all else faded away to a dull hum as their eyes met.

Elsa stood abruptly, and the court hushed. She stepped down from her glacial throne, heels striking the floor in sharp staccato. Slowly she approached the alien woman, eyes locked together.

 _Those eyes...royal eyes._ How had this woman come to posses them? She reached out a hand, hesitating only for the barest second before pressing her fingers to the stranger's cheek.

Heat bloomed, hot and fierce beneath fingertips, sweeping up her arm and through her body in a tingling rush. It left her hazy and breathless, and only a lifetime of practiced poise kept her from outwardly reacting beyond a sharp intake of breath.

The widening of the other woman's eyes showed she had felt something too, and Elsa could feel the curiosity grow in her unlike anything else before. She slid her fingers under that warm chin, tilting to see those eyes better.

Up close she could tell they were perhaps a bit more green than her own, and there was something...an inner warmth that lit them into burning aqua embers.

"Who are you?" She murmured.

Petal pink lips fell open, a string of non-sensible sounds issuing out.

Elsa found them melodious and soothing to her, even as she was unable to understand it.

The woman seemed to come to that realization as well, expression drooping. She shifted where she knelt and grimaced. Elsa's eyes fell to her source of discomfort, the leg with the similar red streaked across it as her hair.

"You're injured," she guessed.

Abruptly she stood, releasing her captive's chin. "Take her to the healer, have them dress her wound. Then secure her in the Northern Wing."

The commander stiffened in alarm. "Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

Elsa finally broke her gazing match to glare at her subject. He cowered, bowing low.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll see to it personally."

The ice chains jingled and the woman was pulled to her feet, strange protests leaving her lips as they led her away. That flame adorned head twisted to look back over a shoulder, eyes seeking their twins.

Elsa watched stonily from where she stood, holding eye contact until the door slammed shut between them. The court resumed activity around her but Elsa was still, eyes locked to the exit the stranger had disappeared behind.

The warmth that blossomed from her touch remained with her, curling up and down her spine and across her skin in rippling waves.

 _Heat._

Elsa had heard of such a thing. Hidden away deep in the annals of her kingdom's history, a long forgotten myth.

This woman would change everything. Elsa just wasn't sure why she didn't find the idea alarming.

A shuffle drew her attention to her side, where one of the soldiers bowed. "Yes?"

"Pardon, Your Majesty. This was among the woman's affects."

He presented a slim rectangle to her, wrapped in some slippery, crinkly material. She took it, curiously turning it over in her hands. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

A quick bow and the throne room emptied. Elsa perched back on her throne, still eying the bar in her hand. An open corner caught her eye, and delicately she peeled it back, revealing a dark brown wedge. She frowned, raising it to her nose to give it a sniff.

 _Heaven_ assaulted her senses, an aroma of sweet and decadence. Tentatively she broke off a tiny piece, placing it hesitantly on her tongue.

She almost swooned.

 _Delicious._

She would definitely have to find a way to communicate with this stranger, if only to figure out what this miraculous treat was, and how to get more of it.

She looked forward to their next meeting.


	7. Crystallofolia

Title: Crystallofolia

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Day 7 of Elsanna week. The last day! Favorite AU. [T, Action/Adventure, Non-incest]

AN: I don't think I have a favorite AU so I decided to do a video game AU, since I haven't done that before, and it's different from all the other au prompts. And since Final Fantasy 7 is one of fav games, I went with that.

* * *

" _...Anna? Is that you? Anna?"_

In the cacophony of noise and smells and _pain_ , that voice rose above. There was something familiar about it, something that tugged at the mess where her memories lay twisted and fractured in her mind.

" _It_ is _you."_ A solid warmth cupped her shoulder, the contact bringing the world around her into stark relief, the once muted throbs of car horns and footsteps and urban life suddenly blaring harsh and loud in her ears. Her vision swam into focus, settling on the young man kneeling in front of her.

Dirty blond hair hung carelessly atop a large square jaw. Light brown eyes peered out at her from under a shaggy cut of bangs, and that expression... _worry?_ Yes. He seemed...worried.

 _Who are you?_ She wanted to ask. _Who am I?_ Came a beat later. The stranger shook her lightly, and with effort she refocused back on him.

 _Anna. He called me Anna._ Yes. Because that was her name.

Images of a small, quaint village flashed through her mind. Rustic houses nestled at the base of towering, foreboding mountains. A water tower, with a young blond boy looking up at her. He was her friend. Her only friend. His name was...

A sharp pain pinched at her temples, and she screwed her eyes shut against the pain. _"If I ever get in a jam, you'll come and help me?"_

Her eyes opened. "Kristoff." _We grew up together._ She said as much.

Kristoff smiled, relief clear on his open face. "Yeah," he murmured softly. "We did."

Anna struggled to her feet, waving off Kristoff's helping hand. She brushed nonchalantly at the front of her tunic. Already the aches and pains of her body abated, leaving behind only the twinge of sore muscles and a hint of fatigue. A glint of metal caught the corner of her eye, and she turned.

On the ground lay a massive broadsword, a giant one-edged slab of metal. She reached down, curling her fingers around the handle. _That's right. I'm a SOLDIER._ Another image, this time of the insides of a truck as it rattled over some rough road. _"First mission as a SOLDIER First Class?"_

Muscles flexed, and she sheathed the large weapon on her back in one smooth motion. She turned back to Kristoff, cocky grin curling her lip when she caught his amazed stare. "Long time no see."

Brown eyes snapped back to hers, flinching slightly. Anna didn't mention it. She knew why. The eerie Mako glow all First Class SOLDIERS bore tended to engender the same reactions.

"Yeah, long time. So...what are you doing here? What have you been up to?" Wariness had now edged into his tone. "...Still with Shin-Ra?"

Anna frowned hard, a feeling of disgust and... _betrayal?_ rising at the thought. "No. We had a...disagreement. I'm..."

" _...head to Midgar. Become mercenaries..."_

"A mercenary now, of sorts. Just trying to get by."

Kristoff's bulky shoulders relaxed, and Anna cocked her head. Kristoff had grown _a lot_ from the boy he once was, tall and stocky, muscles bulging where they tensed under his shirt. And he held himself well, guard high and alert, like a fighter. His thick gloves glinted with metal at the knuckles, only supporting the theory.

"Speaking of, I should get going. Still looking for that next payday. It was...good to see you again, Kristoff."

Anna turned to leave, but the sudden grip on her wrist stopped her. She tensed, fighting down the urge to break free, to draw her sword and _strike._

"Wait!"

She tilted her head. Kristoff stared wide-eyed at her, a mix of apprehension and desperation and hope? She dropped her gaze to where he had grabbed her, and he let go with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I just...you're looking for job? I think I can help you out."

At that Anna smiled, large and bright. Kristoff perked up at that, smiling in response.

"Why didn't you say so? Lead the way!"

* * *

So apparently, they were terrorists.

" _Freedom fighters!" Barret had bellowed in response when Anna had first made that observation._

Whatever. History was written by the victors, and considering that President Shin-Ra in all his rotund, cigar smoking, money-grubbing glory had just managed to ambush them at Reactor 5 with some huge hulking anti-SOLDIER robot, it looked more and more likely that AVALANCHE was going to go down as the sorriest terrorist group to ever exist.

Most of Barret's bullets ricochet off the Air Buster's heavy armor, causing Anna and Kristoff to dodge the friendly fire. Kristoff's heavy punches and kicks had been smartly aimed at the exposed sensors, stymying it's aim and preventing it from turning well.

A beam flashed out, and Anna rolled to the side, letting it pass harmlessly over her shoulder.

Still, that thing was a nuisance, and damned if she was going to let some hunk of scrap metal outdo a SOLDIER First Class.

The moment it focused on Barret Anna darted forward, sword gripped tightly in her hands. She skidded to a stop just behind the Air Buster, gathering her strength into her legs to leap up, swinging her sword high above her head. One rallying cry and the blade cleaved down, her falling momentum adding to the force of the strike, carving a large swath down the back of the robot. It screeched, stuttering as electricity arced out and about from it's severed wires.

Anna started to back up, suddenly aware of how close she was to what was basically a mechanical engine about to explode. "Barret, Kristoff, get back-!"

Too late. A deafening boom rattled her head and she was airborne, heat and shrapnel pelting her as she arced through the air. Dimly she though she heard Kristoff yell her name, but she put all her energy into staying conscious.

The edge of the walkway caught her eye and she twisted, throwing her hand out. Fingers brushed against the protruding metal, slipping past the first edge before she found purchase on a jutting piece of rebar. She bit back a groan as her body yanked out of free fall, shoulder protesting as it took her weight.

"Anna!"

She blinked, looking up. Kristoff leaned over her, several feet up on what remained of the walkway. Barret crouched over him, and Anna could see the pity in his gaze as he laid a restraining hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

There was no way to reach her, and no time even if they could. Injuries would already slow them down, and the timer on the bomb in the reactor core was still ticking. Anna smiled tiredly up at her friend, ignoring his protests as he screamed for her to hang on.

"Sorry Kristoff. Get him out of here would you, Barret?" One of her fingers slipped.

"NO! Anna! Wait, I can reach her-" He was cut off with a choked cry as Barret bodily hauled him away.

Barret paused just before he turned to leave, meeting Anna's glowing aqua eyes with his dark stare. "Sorry 'bout this. Good luck."

Anna smiled at his frankness, nodding. He nodded back once, then dragged Kristoff towards the exit. Anna hoped they would make it. Another finger slipped. She wondered if she would ever get another chance to ask Kristoff about that day back in Nibleheim.

The reactor exploded, and Anna fell.

* * *

"...Are you alive?"

 _You're alive._

"Hm, she moved."

 _There you go, you moved. It hurts, but you moved._

A cool hand pressed down, numbing the pain.

 _Cold. Like that time. Laying in the cold. You only had skinned knees back then._

...Who are you?

 _Wake up!_

Anna's eyes flew open and she jerked upright with a heaving gasp. She immediately doubled over as pain flared across her chest, almost heaving as nausea blotted her vision. She sat still, arm wrapped over her ribs, struggling to catch her breath and wrest the pain to a manageable level.

What happened?

 _You fell_.

Ah, right. The reactor. She craned her neck, glancing up. Through the hole in the roof _(indoors, she was indoors?)_ she could vaguely make out the grey metal of the upper plate. She was contemplated her luck at surviving when movement flashed in the corner of her eye. She turned her head.

A young woman stood several feet away from her, blue eyes wide and clutching gloved hands to her chest. She was clad in a long blue dress, oddly paired with a short-cropped black jacket and sturdy black leather boots. Platinum blond hair twisted elegantly away from her face into a thick curling braid. Her skin was pale and smooth, lips perfectly formed, painted dark with lipstick.

She was beautiful.

Suddenly the ache in her chest felt very different.

"Um, hi." She managed. Quite dumbly.

Those cerulean eyes blinked. The blonde shuffled nervously. "...Hi."

Even her voice was beautiful. Anna gazed dreamily at the other woman.

"...Are you okay?"

It was Anna's turn to blink. She looked around in confusion. _Oh, right._ "I fell."

"Right through the roof." The blond edged a step closer, eyes still wary. "That and the flower bed broke your fall."

 _Flower...?_ Anna looked down, and then leapt to her feet in guilt and astonishment. _Flowers! In the slums? And she had just smashed them!_ She let out an aggravated groan. "Oh man, I can't believe I just killed probably the only flowers in the entire lower city." She picked her way carefully off the remains of the bed, avoiding any plants that that survived her fall.

A light giggle drew her attention. The young woman hid her grin behind her hand, laughter replacing the caution in her eyes. She dropped her palm when she noticed Anna looking her way again.

"It's okay," she reassured softly. "The flowers here are resilient. They'll grow back."

Anna scratched at the back of her neck. "Really? Well, that's good. Still, I'm sorry. Are these yours?"

The blond shook her head. "I look after them from time to time, but they grew all on their own."

Anna scuffed her boot on the floor, noting the dampness of the soil. "Just watered them, huh?"

The other woman seemed to stiffen at that, but nodded slowly.

"Well, sorry again." Anna tilted her head to the side curiously. She hadn't been sure at first but...she stepped forward, and the blonde shuffled back a pace. Yep. "Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you, but despite all this-" she motioned from the ceiling to the floor, "-I'm not looking to hurt you or anything."

Tense shoulder relaxed just a bit, although the other woman's hands had yet to stop wringing nervously at her abdomen. Anna decided to try a different tact.

"I'm Anna. Anna Strife." She took one large step forward, holding her hand out with a gentle smile.

Blue eyes considered her for a long moment before the blonde timidly stepped closer, hesitantly placing her hand in Anna's.

"Elsa Gainsborough."

"Nice to meet you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled shyly, and dropped their hands. Anna felt the loss immediately. She rubbed her palms on her trousers, unsure if liked the tingle that had spread at the other woman's touch.

They stood staring at each other for a long minute. Just as Anna opened her mouth to try and bridge the awkward silence the church doors slammed open, a group of men casually strolling in.

A group of _armed_ men. In matching blue uniforms.

Shin-Ra troops.

And leading them...Anna shook her head violently.

 _Turks._

President Shin-Ra's private garbage squad. Anna narrowed her eyes angrily. She felt her ire flare further when the Turk glanced over at Elsa appraisingly, and when Elsa shrunk back Anna stepped forward, temper snapping.

"What business do you have here?" She growled out, moving protectively between Elsa and the soldiers.

The Turk raised a sardonic eyebrow, leisurely tapping a baton against his leg. He ignored Anna, calling out to the woman inching towards the back. "Hey sis, this one's kinda weird."

One of the soldiers stepped forward. "Want us to take her out, Reno?"

At that Elsa cried out. "Don't! Not here! Anna, this way!"

Anna frowned her displeasure, but turned to follow Elsa out the back door. As she fled she pointed accusingly at the Turk. "Don't even think about ruining those flowers!"

* * *

The flowers were saved from another stomping, but the back rooms of the church would probably never be the same again.

Elsa and Anna panted heavily from where they rested on the roof. Anna watched as the other woman ran a trembling hand through blond hair. "I can't believe they're bothering me again," she muttered.

Anna perked her ears. "Do Turks make a habit of following you around?"

Elsa startled, as if she had forgotten Anna was there. The guarded look was back in her eyes, and Anna felt a pang at the thought that this woman didn't trust her.

"...No. But they do show up from time to time. Maybe they think I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER."

Anna raised her brow in disbelief, but didn't push it. "...Right. Maybe you do." She rose, dusting off her knees and offered her hand to Elsa, smiling when she took it. They started across the roof, carefully moving from rooftop to rooftop. By the time they made it a safe distance away from the church and back to the ground the sun was setting (as much as you could tell down in the slums) and Elsa was clearly winded. They detoured to a small abandoned playground, settling down on misshapen slide for rest.

"You were in SOLDIER."

Elsa's soft voice startled Anna from her contemplation. She turned to meet Elsa's gentle gaze. "Yeah. First Class." She meant it to sound boastful, but it rang a little hollow in the air this time.

The blond nodded, tugging absently at her gloves. "I could tell. Your eyes...they have that glow."

"Yeah. A mark of SOLDIER."

"But you don't work for Shin-Ra?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I'm a sword for hire now."

Elsa's gaze turned thoughtful. "So do have any materia?"

Anna lifted her gauntlet, angling it so Elsa could the small gems nestled in the slots. "A couple. They're pretty common now, though. You can find them anywhere."

Elsa chuckled. "Mine is pretty unique. It doesn't do anything."

"Are you sure you're using it right?"

A hand rose to clench at a chain hung around a slim neck. "It belonged to my mother."

Anna remembered her own mother. A strong woman who hid her sorrow behind sunny cheer and motherly concern. _"I worry about you all alone in the big city. Have you thought of settling down with someone special?"_

A loud bang echoed from a few blocks over, and Anna jumped to her feet. "We should get going. It's not very safe out here."

Elsa scrambled up, lower lip caught between her teeth. "Yes. Thank you for your help. If you ever need a flower, come back to the church. They'll bloom again soon enough."

Aqua eyes widened as the blond turned to leave, and before she knew it Anna had reached out, fingers wrapping around a thin wrist. She didn't expect the almost violent reaction as Elsa gasped, whirling and pushing Anna away, yanking her arm back protectively against her chest.

Anna stuttered back in surprise, eyes wide and palms up in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-I'm sorry!"

Elsa stared back, trembling and shoulders curling in on herself. Anna's mind raced, mentally flashing back to all the times they had touched before. Each time Elsa had purposely allowed limited contact, and Anna wanted to kick herself for overstepping some clearly sensitive bounds.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "It's just, it's not safe, and with that Turk still around..." Anna shrugged. "I'd feel better if you let me escort you home. Sword for hire, right? I owe you for crushing your flowers earlier anyways. Plus it's getting really cold out." That was a bit strange, but true. Usually it stayed warm beneath the plate even through the night, the hot air trapped with nowhere to go.

Elsa remained pensive, but the panic in her eyes subsided. Anna stayed a judicious pace away, not wanting to encroach on her space again.

Finally Elsa nodded. "Thank you. That would be...nice."

Anna beamed at her in relief. "Great! So...which way?"

At Elsa's indication they turned and headed off. They had only walked a few minutes when Anna's stomach let out an embarrassing gurgle. She colored as Elsa laughed daintily behind her hand.

She was contemplating bashing herself over the head with her Buster Sword when a thin rectangle appeared in front of her face. She followed it back to where Elsa's arm held the item aloft. She gently plucked it from her hand, unwrapping it at Elsa's encouraging smile.

It was chocolate.

They shared a smile.

 _Fin._

AN: Boy, it's hard keeping Anna very Cloud-ish, she just kept leaking through and then I lost all control in the last part. Before I started I cycled through a lot of character possibilities - Elsa as Cloud, Anna as Tifa. Elsa as Sephiroth with Anna as Cloud. Anna as Zack and Elsa as Cloud. But in the end I figured this fit best. Also, this way we get Kristoff in drag once you hit Wall Street. And yes, Hans is in this universe. And yes, he is Rufus.


End file.
